


i need that (home)

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bullshit Science, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Marriage Proposal, Minor Angst, general lane is an ass, lucy and kara are giant dorks, minor homophobia, nonbinary vasquez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: In which Kara fails at proposing and Lucy fails at getting the right ring, but it all works out in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after a canon-divergent season two. Or maybe in season three??? I don't know. A year or so after season one.
> 
> Title was taken from the Supergay anthem. (Coming Home by Sigma & Rita Ora.)

"Have you noticed anything...off about Kara these past couple weeks?" Lucy asks, keeping her eyes trained on the screen as Kara punches their latest baddie - an unknown alien that's been giving Kara a run for her money, and not in a "she needs backup" kind of way, but a literal three hour chase around the city in order to get back a man's purse.

"What?" Alex looks up from the iPad she had been taping away on. "Kara? I haven't noticed anything. Why?"

Lucy purses her lips and squints at her. It doesn't seem like she's lying, but its always hard to tell with Alex. "She's just been extra nervous around me lately. Have I done something?"

Alex shakes her head. "Of course not." She grins mischievously. "She's probably just appreciating how you look in these new shirts."

"Ha." Lucy rolls her eyes. "But, seriously, she hasn't mentioned anything to you?"

"Nope."

The conversation with Alex distracted her from what was happening on the screen, and she doesn't notice that the chase is over until Kara and her knocked out opponent come zipping in with a _whoosh_ of air. She lets some agents take the alien away and then claps her hands together, swinging her arms.

"Did you see how good I was out there?" she asks, grinning.

Lucy steps down from the platform. She places her hands on Kara's shoulders and has to lean up on her toes to drop a kiss on her lips. She ignores Alex's mock-gagging. "You were great.'' Kara beams, doing a little shimmy under Lucy's hands. Alex's gagging grows louder.

"Just let them have their moment, Agent Danvers," J'onn says as he passes. He nods at Kara. "Great work out there, Supergirl."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight, Agents Danvers, Director Lane."

"Goodnight to you too, Director J'onzz," Lucy says. He nods at her one last time before heading down the hallway to the exit. Lucy still isn't sure if he has an apartment.

Kara furrows her brows. "Which of you is the real director?" she asks, not for the first time.

"Lucy, legally," Alex answers. She mock salutes them as she follows J'onn and a few other agents. "See you later."

"Do you want a ride home?" Kara asks.

"God no. I don't want to be dangling from your cape while you two make moony eyes at each other. Never again."

"That did _not_ happen!"

Alex starts to shout something, but Lucy cuts her off with a hard, "Goodbye, Alex." She just laughs.

Kara's attention turns back to Lucy when she slides her hand from Kara's shoulder to her bicep. She leans down to give her a quick peck on the forehead. "You ready to go home?"

Lucy makes a guilty face. "No. I have paperwork to fill out. But you can head home without me. I know you've had a long day."

Kara shrugs. "I can wait."

"No, seriously." Lucy shoves at her shoulder. "Go home. I'll be fine."

"No, seriously," Kara mocks, poking her in the arm. "I can wait."

They have a little staring contest. Its a little like their first meeting as Major Lane and Supergirl, until Kara starts wiggling her eyebrows, and Lucy cracks up. It's been a long day. She's tired. If her pretty girlfriend wants to wait for her, so be it. "Fine, fine, you win. But go find a someplace where you can take a nap. This might take a while."

* * *

 

After she's done with her paperwork, Lucy finds Kara spinning in the chair next to Vasquez as they do a last check of the systems. Lucy attempts to sneak up on her, but Kara spots her practically as soon as she enters the main room. Kara perks up.

She blinks. Kara is across the room. She blinks again. A cool breeze hits her, warm hands are cupping her face, and a kiss is dropped on her cheek. Kara nuzzles her temple. "You ready?"

"Mmhmm." Lucy nods. She grabs Kara's hand, intertwining their fingers, and starts to lead her down the hallway. "Goodnight, Vasquez!"

"You two are gross!" they shout back.

Though she's not usually one for PDA (until she started dating Kara, that is; J'onn had rolled his eyes at their attempts to be professional and told them to just be cute whenever they wanted), Lucy might accidentally make out with Kara extra hard in front of Alex and Vasquez tomorrow. Accidentally.

They make it about a yard down the hallway before Kara sweeps her off of her feet and shoots out of the compound. The sudden lurch in pace has Lucy clutching onto Kara's shoulders harder then necessary and Kara burying her giggles into Lucy's hair. Lucy responds with a slap to Kara's shoulder, which only makes Kara giggle more.

"Sorry," Kara mumbles, muffled, slowing their pace to a smooth glide when the city lights twinkle below them.

"You are not," Lucy grumbles.

Instead of answering, Kara gently swoops upward. She blows a tiny hole in the storm clouds that brew over the city, flying them up to where they can see the moon and the stars. The toes of Kara's boots drag though the clouds as she rights them.

Lucy takes in the scenery, a little breathless. "Not that I don't appreciate the view, but...I thought we were headed home?"

Kara laughs, a nervous tone to it. That gets Lucy's attention. Kara's face is pink. "Well, yeah, but, um..." This would be the point in the conversation where Kara would rub the back of her neck charmingly, if she weren't holding Lucy. "I kind of wanted to..." A sudden, loud yawn comes from Kara then, her jaw popping.

Lucy furrows her brows in concern, cupping Kara's jaw. "Maybe we could do this another time, yeah? You look about ready to drop."

Kara opens her mouth, but all that comes out of another yawn. "Yeah, you're right." She starts their descent. "Maybe...maybe next time..."

* * *

 

Lucy's internal, military-conditioned clock always gets her up every day at six o' clock without fail. Kara rises with the sun, and most times in the summer she gets up around the time Lucy does, but the storm clouds from last night have persisted. Rain pitter-patters against the windows.

Lucy takes her eyes off of the drab grey outside to look at sunshine personified. Lucy's tucked under Kara's chin, using her chest as a pillow. She can feel each deep breath Kara takes. One Kara's is splayed across her hip, and the other one is... _was_ tucked against her side, until Lucy reaches down and intertwines their fingers, bringing their hands close to her heart. She kisses the back of Kara's palm before propping herself up on her elbows as carefully as possible.

Lucy brushes a strand of blond hair out of her eyes. "I love you," she says quietly, pecking Kara on the corner of her mouth.

Kara smiles dreamily, mumbles what sounds like "Love you too," before she falls back into a deep sleep. Lucy smiles softly.

They've been dating for a little over a year now, and living together for the past four months. Well, more like seven, but after three months - three months of nights spent over, three months where Lucy thought she lost things before realizing they were just at Kara's, three months of not just really good sex, but movie nights and Scrabble and eating Thai on the floor - Kara finally asked her, blushing and stuttering, if she wanted to move in. It was one of the best decisions Lucy's ever made, tied with asking Kara out on that first date.

Maybe, she thinks as she brushes more hair out of Kara's face, its time to move past girlfriend.

She's imagined it before - Kara's bright smile as she walks down the aisle, rings glinting in the light - and she's thought about it, but she's never really _thought_ about it.

They're both at good places in their lives, emotionally and financially. She loves her girlfriend more than anything, and she knows Kara returns the sentiment. Lucy's ready to take that step, so...why not?

Kara's chest rumbles beneath her. Her hand drags up Lucy's back and she stretches out her legs with a small, satisfied noise. She pops open one eye. "What'cha thinking about?"

"You," Lucy answers honestly. 

That makes a smile spread over her face. "Nice," she mumbles, looking about ready to fall back asleep. Lucy can't think of a better way to spend their day off.

* * *

 

Alex looks a little surprised when she opens her door the next day, and there stands Lucy. Her eyes widen slightly. They're close friends, yeah, but they usually don't come to each other's apartments, unless... "Kara's not here, you know."

"I know. I'm here to talk to you, actually," Lucy says. She gestures behind Alex. "May I?"

Alex nods, taking a step to the side to let her in. Alex's apartment is dark, save for the light coming from the TV and a little lamp on the end table beside the couch, which has paper strewn about it. Alex's girlfriend, Maggie, greets her as she passes, stepping into the bathroom. The shower turns on a moment later.

Lucy wrings her hands together, shifting her weight, and Alex squints. "Uh oh. Lucy Lane, nervous. This can't be good."

She rolls her eyes, but...she is extremely nervous. She worries her lip between her teeth for half a second before speaking. "So, as you know, Kara and I have dating for a little over a year now, and..."

"If you're going to ask if you can marry her, go ahead." Lucy gapes, and Alex holds up her hand for silence. "...After you answer this question."

"Anything."

"Do you love her?"

"I - what?" Lucy frowns. "You know I-"

"Do you. Love her."

Lucy isn't sure why they're going through the shovel talk, _again_. The second one Alex gave Lucy, Kara overheard and interjected and whined. Alex agreed not to be so tough on her, and Kara had absolutely beamed. The smile on her face made Lucy's chest swell with affection and her heart skip a beat and her hands jerk with the need to hold hers, and even thinking about it makes a smile of her own tug at the corners of her lips. "Yeah," she says. "Yes. I do."

Alex grins like the cat that caught the canary. "You're supposed to save that line for the altar," she teases. She places a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "And don't even worry about her saying yes, because she will. She'll probably want to elope right then and there, and you guys will own a brownstone at the edge of the city with your dozens of kids and dogs and cats."

Lucy chuckles, some of her nervousness fading. "Thank you, Alex."

She pulls her into a hug. "No problem, future sister-in-law."

* * *

 

Grunts of exertion and the sound of hits landing travel over the comms. Kara yells out a battle cry as she charges the alien, sending him flying further into the alleyway, out of sight from the traffic cam.

Lucy swears under her breath as Kara flies right in after him. "Schott, Vasquez, can you get a visual on Supergirl?"

"Trying," Winn says, typing as hurriedly as Vasquez is.

They don't need to try to get a better visual, because Supergirl comes flying out of the alley - and not by her own gravity-manipulating powers. She crashes into a line of trash cans at an awkward angle.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit," comes Kara's voice, panicked and quick over the comms. She rarely ever curses, and certainly never three times in the same sentence. Three plus, as she continues to repeat it like a mantra.

Lucy does tense. It's too dark to make out more than the gold of Kara's hair. She holds down on the On button on her comm so harshly she knows her ear will give her hell for it later. "K - Supergirl. Report status." Kara doesn't respond. Lucy tries, tries, tries to keep herself as the grounded Director, cool and in charge, and not go marching into downtown with the biggest gun they have to beat this alien up herself. "Do you need backup?"

"No," Kara finally says. "I-" Before she can finish, the alien comes lumbering out of the dark.

Kara shoots up, hitting him dead in the chest with two fists. They're out of sight again. Lucy hears the whoosh of air as Kara creates a wind funnel and the sizzle of heat vision, and Kara flies out of the alleyway with the alien in one hand. He's wearing some improv metal rope, made out of what looks like the remains of a rusty old dumpster.

"Got him," Kara says. She sounds...guilty.

* * *

 

Lucy is the first one to Kara when she flies back to the base. She frantically checks her for injuries, hands flitting everywhere. Other agents may have taken the alien away. Lucy doesn't care, and it seems like Kara doesn't either, judging by the way she leans into her when she brushes dirty hair out of her face.

"Where did he hurt you?" Lucy demands. "Over the comms, it sounded like-"

"No! No," Kara is quick to say. "I'm fine. I just - When he hit me into the trash cans, he clobbered me real good on the head, and I was a little disoriented, and I thought that I had crashed into some water pipes, and I was just like, _freaking_ out because it was in the not-so-good part of town, and I was wondering how they were going to pay for the damage before I realized that I had crushed some - well, you know, trash cans. So."

Lucy's hand slides up into Kara's hair, searching for any damage. Kara's hand catches her wrist and holds her there, leaning into it. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kara rubs the back of her neck. "But, uh, hey. You know that unknown alien from last week? I thought that maybe-maybe I could go to the Fortress of Solitude. To see if Kal-Ex can f-can figure out what it is."

Lucy nods. Her hands shake some as the adrenaline fades. "I hadn't thought of that." She leans up to kiss her. "But, first, you need to go see Doctor Alex." Kara nods jerkily, glancing behind her as some car alarm on the other side of the city goes off, Lucy assumes. "And lay under the sun lamp for at least two hours."

Kara's eyes snap back to hers. "W-what? No. I have to get to the Fortress - f-for the info."

"The 'info' can wait." Kara opens her mouth to protest. "Two hours. I'll get potstickers from your favorite place and we'll make a date out of it."

Kara scrunches up her nose, conflicted. "...Fine."

* * *

 

Lucy holds off on buying a ring, only because she wants to see if she can convince her dad to give her her mom's.

She's not very good at asking for what she wants, especially from him, but this is so incredibly important to her. She doesn't know why he doesn't see that.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot give you my blessings!" he says, voice raised but level. Aloof. Like always.

That makes Lucy's blood boil even more. "No, you're not!" Lucy shoots back. They're gathering attention. Some of the wait staff hangs off to the side, needing to intervene but no one wants to be the one to get in between the two soldiers. "You're not sorry at all! You _never_ liked Kara! You are _always_ trying to convince me that she isn't good enough for me, but guess what?! She's more than good enough! She's amazing and good and _the love of my life_ , and I _am_ going to marry her!"

" _Absolutely not_!" Sam shouts right back. His face is beginning to turn red with rage. He pushes back his chair, hovering over her. One of the waiters jumps forward, but then he starts yelling again. "Even if I had the ring, I would _never_ give it to you so that you could marry that - that _alien girl_ -"

"Wait." Lucy holds up her finger, pushing herself out of her chair. She levels him with a stare that's enough to make him take a step back. "You don't even have it?"

Sam rolls his eyes, like Lucy's stupid for not knowing something she was never informed about. "I gave it to your sister last year, after you left us for _Olsen_."

Lucy takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger to try to quell the angry throbbing in her head. "Then you're useless to me," she says, deathly quiet. She downs the glass of wine, slamming it back down on the table, along with enough cash to pay for the meals they hadn't been able to receive before Sam started yelling at her.

She tugs on her coat, stopping right before she steps out of the restaurant. "Don't bother checking the mail for an invitation, because you aren't getting one," she spits, shoving open the door.

* * *

 

Kara is in their apartment when she gets home. She's lounging on the couch in the supersuit sans cape, shoving cereal in her mouth as Criminal Minds plays on the TV. She immediately perks up at Lucy's arrival. "Lucy! He - Hey."

She's at Lucy's side in a millisecond, cereal forgotten on the counter. She tenderly takes the hands that had been grinding into her eyes. "What happened?"

"I should've known." Lucy chuckles bitterly. "I should've known that he'd - I shouldn't have gone."

Kara nods understandingly. Her thumbs are warm where they drag over Lucy's knuckles. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It takes her a minute to decide. "Yeah." She feels like sliding down the door, burying her head in between her knees and crying. "Can we take a bath? I just..." It's raining. It's cold outside, even though its summer. She'd walked to clear her head, but she's shivering.

Kara nods again.

* * *

 

Lucy couldn't tell Kara everything, but it still felt good to talk about it. Kara was a good listener - always is - sitting behind her in the bath, washing her hair and stroking her arm.

The night she had didn't derail her plans to propose to Kara. If anything, it made her resolve stronger. Even though she wasn't marrying Kara as a giant "fuck you" to her dad, she wants to prove him wrong. She wants to prove that he doesn't control her anymore.

She calls Lois about the ring, but she and Clark are camping somewhere in Australia for a week for Clark's birthday. Wherever she is, reception is hard to get. Or maybe nonexistent.

She tries again as she twists the key to her apartment door. _You have reached Lo_ \- Lucy ends the call with a sigh. "I'm home!" she announces, reaching over to flick on the lights before she notices the candles.

On the table. With fancy plates and wine glasses.

And Kara, dolled up with her hair tied back and glasses off. She seems to have been mixing the salad in front of her before Lucy came in. Now she's just staring. (Not like Lucy's any better.)

"Lucy!" Kara greets with a smile, unfreezing. She crosses the room at only a slightly-faster-than-a-human-walking speed to throw her arms around her and plant a big smooch on her mouth. "You're, uh, you're home earlier than I expected."

"I finished some paperwork sooner than I thought," Lucy answers. "What is all this?"

"It's-" Kara goes tense. "Do you not like it? You don't like it, do you? I can - I'll just put it away-" Lucy stops her from superspeeding away with a hand on her arm.

"I love it," Lucy assures her. "I just...what's the special occasion?"

Kara pouts. "Do I need a special occasion to treat my girlfriend?"

Lucy looks it over. Aside from the salad, there's pasta, and two bottles of wine, and potstickers, and - is that _kibbeh_? Man, Lucy hasn't had real, homemade _kibbeh_ since the Thanksgiving before her mom died. "I suppose not."

Kara beams. "Great!" She leads her over the table.

"But-" Lucy gestures down at her outfit, sweaty from sparring with Alex. "I'm not dressed for this."

Kara shakes her head. "You're fine. Now -here." She pulls out what Lucy assumes is her chair, and Lucy takes a seat. Her hands are shaking a little, Lucy notes as Kara pushes her back in. She doesn't seem upset, but...

Kara skips for half a step before walking back over to the counter. She opens both wine bottles, plopping them in front of Lucy and then going back for the salad.

Lucy pours herself a glass of the paler wine. As she's about to take a sip, she hears a panicked "ah!" and steel fingers are wrapped delicately around her wrist. Kara carefully takes the glass. "Sorry, I should have warned you. This is Uk'sanian wine." Lucy raises an eyebrow. "It'll...melt your teeth."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'll just..." She swaps their glasses quickly, and heads back over to grab more food items.

Once everything is on the table, Kara sits across from her. She takes a sip of the Uk'sanian wine. Immediately, her face screws up and her throat bobbles as she swallows. "Holy crap," Kara says in a tight voice.

Lucy can't help it. She laughs, hiding her smile behind her hand. "Did you get that liquid courage for something?"

"What?" Kara's voice is high as she laughs. She goes to fiddle with glasses she doesn't have on. "What? I - no. M'gann got it for me. As a gift. Or maybe just to get rid of it. This might be..." Kara glances down at the glass. "...Way too powerful for anyone but me."

Lucy laughs at Kara's facial expression when she takes another sip. She does this a few more times, before licking her lips and putting it down for now. She leans onto her fist. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty uneventful, on the violence front," she says, loading up her plate (though not nearly as much as Kara). "Alex got restless in the lab, so we sparred for a while..."

They eat as they swap today's events. Kara finishes up a story about Winn kicking over a trash can before taking a deep breath and setting her silverware aside, even though there's still food on her plate.

"Okay, so, I kinda lied to you." Her hands fly up in surrender. "White lie! White lie! I promise." Lucy raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Kara swallows hard. "A-about tonight-" She suddenly glances out the window, squinting. She shakes her head and turns back to Lucy. "This dinner-" Her eyes dart back to the window. "Um-"

Though she really wants to know what has Kara all worked up, she tilts her head towards the window. "Go ahead, Supergirl."

Kara smiles at her in relief. Hands cup her cheeks and a kiss is placed on her lips before Kara disappears in a _whoosh_ of air. The window flies open. "GoodbyeIloveyouI'llbebackassoonasIcanbye!"

And then she's alone, with a fancy dinner and unanswered questions.

* * *

 

It's a house fire that spread throughout the entire neighborhood. It is revealed that the company that built the houses has had extensive problems with fire proofing and insulation; way too long for it to be an accidental oversight. The CEO of the company - any high ranking official, really - is unable to be reached.

After J'onn confirms that it's not an alien threat, Lucy resigns herself to watching the coverage from the couch, finishing off the last of the _kibbeh_. Everyone cheers when Supergirl flies overhead, zipping in and out of buildings with previous residents - both human and animal - and any belongings she could fit in her arms and using her freeze breath right along side the firefighters.

It takes several ours to put out all the fires. Even after the last fire is dosed, Kara stays. She lifts two ambulances to the hospital at a time. She spends hours - even using superspeed - digging through the soot, trying to find as many personal items as she can, and helping families move into temporary housing. She gives hugs to anyone who needs them and thanks each and every firefighter along the way. This lasts way after the sun comes up.

Lucy doesn't realize that she fell asleep until she's startled awake by a loud _thwack_. Kara flies in through the window, covered in soot. She stumbles, dead on her feet, and collapses onto the couch next to Lucy. It creaks in protest.

Lucy tenderly brushes sooty hair out of her face. "Are you okay?" she asks, quietly. 

Kara mumbles in Kryptonian into the throw pillows. The only word Lucy manages to catch is "Tired" and she nods emphatically.

"Yeah," she agrees softly. "Let's get you out of this suit, yeah?"

Kara's pretty much dead weight, but she helps as much as she can as Lucy peels her out of the dirty suit. There will be soot stains on the couch for months.

"Wanna take a bath," Kara mumbles, half in Kryptonian and half in English. Lucy's not sure if she's asking or stating (in Kryptonese, there isn't that uplift of the voice at the end of a question), so she nods and agrees. She puts the suit - and her own clothes, now powdered with black - aside for now.

The water turns grey with soot as soon as Kara steps in. Lucy's not sure how clean she'll be, but the main concern is just washing the soot off for now. Lucy finds the softest towel they own and grabs Kara's favorite pajamas.

Kara falls face-first into the bed, and Lucy wishes for nothing more than to cuddle up next to her, but there's the matter of the big, sooty pile on the floor.

Kara latches onto her wrist and gives Lucy tired puppy dog eyes. "Stay." She wants to - more than anything - but she guesses that Kara doesn't want the apartment smelling like fire in morning.

She wiggles out of Kara's grasp with an apologetic smile. "I'll be back," she promises, and heads back out of their bedroom. "Try and get some sleep, okay?" They both know she won't. Kara has a hard time falling asleep alone after a tough day, and last night was a particularly hard one. Three dead, dozens seriously injured; countless families lost their homes and their belongings in a tide of bright orange. Kara probably won't sleep well for weeks.

The supersuits are heavier than they look.  It's fabric one step above Kevlar; thinner than normal Kevlar, but completely bullet and fire proof. For it to resist so much, there's a lot of matter tightly packed into a little mass. It's heavy and dirty, and it gets soot all over her again (she'll have to take a shower after she's done). Its not her fault when she stumbles, dropping half the load.

Sighing, she puts what she has in the washer before going back for the rest. She kneels, gathering up her own shirt and a boot and Kara's tights. As she picks up the skirt, she notices that something shiny had fallen out of the pocket.

She picks it up. It's small, heavy, made out of a stainless metal, and it...it's a little odd, but it definitely looks like a ring box. Lucy's breath hitches; her heart skips a beat. She can't help it when she tries to open it.

And try she does. No matter how hard she strains, it doesn't budge. It's at least five pounds. Maybe...it isn't a ring box? Disappointment wells up in her.

Kara's head pokes out from the door frame. "Are you co-" Her eyes widen comically when she spots the box in Lucy's hands. "OhmyRao!" she yelps, and the box disappears from Lucy's hands in a _whoosh_ of air. "Oh, um, s-sorry. I didn't mean...I didn't mean to do that." She awkwardly hands Lucy back the box, manually closing her fist around it. "H-here."

Lucy stares at it. "Is this...?"

"A ri - an, uh, engagement ring? Yeah."

"Why can't I open it?"

"Well, it's...You know that night where I was really upset? When I got slammed into those trash cans? I, uh, I accidentally crushed the ring. And the box. So Clark gave me this new one. It's indestructible."

"Why..." Lucy glances down at the sooty fabric on the floor. "Why did you have it in the supersuit?"

Kara tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and ducks her head. Her face is red. "I kind of just...kept it with me? At all times. In case the opportunity ever arises. Arised. Arose?"

Lucy can't believe it. All the nerves and the little whispers of "what if she says no?" and the stress over not getting the ring, and Kara...already had one. Was already planning on asking.

She can't help it. She cracks up at the pure hilarity of the situation.

A sniffle comes from above her. Kara's crying.

"Hey. No. I-" Lucy reaches up to tug on Kara's sleeve until she's kneeling in front of her. She takes one of her hands. "I wasn't - I'm not laughing at _you_. I just..." She chuckles. "I can't believe you beat me to it."

Kara's eyes go even wider than before. "For serious?" she asks, voice high.

Lucy leans forward, laughing, and presses their foreheads together. She nods. "For serious."

Kara jerks forward, stopping herself at the last moment to softly kiss Lucy with trembling lips instead of knocking her to the floor. Honestly, Lucy wouldn't have cared. They're smiling more than kissing, and Lucy wipes the tears from Kara's cheek.

"I would've asked you first," Lucy states. "If I could have just gotten Lois to give me the damn ring."

"The, uh, the ring? Your mom's ring?" Lucy nods. Kara laughs, shaky and wet with emotion. "Well..." She reaches over to open the box, and inside is...her mother's ring. "Lois gave it to me when I asked if I could marry you. I did-I did crush it - But I fixed it! Well, K-Kal-Ex did, but - It's still the original."

Lucy can tell. It doesn't look any different than it did, sparkling on her mom's hand. She's not one to cry, but she can't help the tears and the happy little sob that escapes her. 

Kara takes the box back slowly. She presents the ring to her, and ducks her head a little more since they're both kneeling. "Oh, golly, I had this-this whole _speech_ planned-"

Lucy tackles her, lips first, before she can finish the sentence. Even exhausted, Kara is like a brick wall, and doesn't even budge at the force with which Lucy throws herself at her. Lucy cups her face - skin warm with excitement under her fingertips - and pulls her impossibly closer. When she finally pulls back because of lack of air, Kara grins lopsidedly at her. "So...I'm guessing that's a yes?"

Lucy rolls her eyes. She sniffles, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Just put the ring on my finger, Danvers."

Kara does. As soon as its on and Lucy's had a chance to look at it, Kara sweeps her up with a loud "whoop!" Kara spins her around, before holding Lucy half-bridal-style and half draped across her shoulders. Lucy's laughing so hard her stomach hurts. Her chest aches, too, for an entirely different but entirely the same reason.

"We're goin' to the chapel, and," Kara sings loudly against her stomach, spinning on her heel, "we're a-goin' to get mar-ar-aried!"

**Author's Note:**

> There's a clip of Melissa Benoist singing Going to the Chapel (or whatever that song's called)? I couldn't find it though.
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****


End file.
